Don't Stop
by SinsRose
Summary: "You are down on your knees. Begging me for more."- Adam/Tommy Adommy Lambliff Flogging, Spanking, Gag, blindfold and cuffs. Written For UndergroundValentine.


_Don't Stop _

"_The road I walk is paved in gold. To glorify my platinum soul. I'll buy my way to talk to God. So he can live with what I'm not."_

His fingers are threaded though the bassist's hair hard, and the blonde whimpers as he's thrown across the floor of Adam's bedroom, he had pushed the limit at the tonight show here, and had really crossed the line this time. Adam shuts the door with a slam behind him and locks it his eyes an icy blue. The blonde swallows hard, glaring at him as he gets up. "Get over here Tommy." Adam's voice is commanding.

"_Make me!"_ Tommy hisses at the singer, Adam takes a step forward a dangerous look in his eyes and the blonde swallows hard. Tommy's thinking of how long it would take to reach the door and he bolts for it. He never makes it, Adam's body slams into him knocking him onto the floor, knocking the wind out of him and Tommy thrashes in his hold.

"You little disobedient bitch!" Adam hisses at the blonde grabbing a fistful of his hair and Tommy cries out in pain, clawing at Adam's shoulders enough to draw blood, it makes Adam grip his hair harder. "I _told you_ not to _fuck around tonight_." He hisses against the bassist's ear and Tommy squirms trying to break away from the hold still. "Safe word." He whispers harshly against his skin his hot breathe hitting his skin.

"Libra." Tommy whispers though his sinful black lips.

"_The selfish blood runs through my veins. I gave up everything for fame. I am the life that you adore. I feed the rich and fuck the poor."_

"Good slut." He's yanked by the hair towards the wall, small hooks are hanging from it, and Tommy's seen it before. _Shit. Shit. Shit. He really pissed Adam off._ Tommy tries to jerk his head away from Adam, trying to get away from the singer. "Keep doing that and your punishment will be worse bitch." Adam hisses at him and Tommy flushes. A leather material wraps around Tommy's wrist and he jerks his other hand out of the singer's grasp kicking him the hip hard, Adam merely holds his wrist tighter enough to bruise and Tommy whimpers. The leather snaps on with a click and he grabs his other hand snapping the other piece on, there's a chain connecting the leather and Tommy thrashes as his shirt falls to the floor followed by his jeans and then he's lifted onto the hooks and the leather is tight on his skin.

His eyes are facing the wall and he squirms trying to get his hands off the hook with no avail and Adam's vanished into his closet. His breathing is heavy as the leather tightens again against his skin, sweat dripping off his skin from his struggles. The blonde stiffens when he feels Adam's finger nails trail against his ass a ghost of a touch, he almost whines but bites back his tongue. _He knows far better than to speak right now._

"Don't speak. I want you silent. Understand that?" Adam says, and Tommy gives a weak nod and then feels the leather against his skin, he can feel a cloth cover his eyes and god he has to bit his lip from whining and he squirms a little, there's nothing but darkness and he can feel everything better because of the blindfold. He can feel the leather slip down his skin and it makes him on edge it makes him flush.

"_**I got, you want. It's just, don't stop. I got, you want. It's just, don't stop."**_

The first crack makes him almost makes him cry out in pain from the force of it, and he feels his eyes widen. _Fuck. _His mind whimpers. His hands clutch at the hook gripping tightly for some type of support to grip to brace him. _Another hit._ The second hit hits his back and he bits down on his lip to keep from hissing. He can feel his skin breaking, his blood cells pooling towards were he's hitting, he bits his lips harder.

Adam smirk smacking the whip back down on his skin, the leather making a loud crack and a cry tears from the blonde's lips as Adam smirks at the blood dripping down the vein like patterns of the pale skin. "What did I say pet?" Adam whispers against his ear and Tommy arches. It isn't the first time they've done this; he loves the feel of the whip cracking against his skin. Adam laughs a small object in his hand, a ball gag. "Open." He whispers and Tommy whimpers as he does so taking the rubber ball between his teeth as it's secured around his head. "Good Kittycat." He whispers, letting his nails dig into the blondes shoulders before he whips him again harder and the blood begins to drip down his back.

"_**This is entertainment. Lives are entertainment. You are down on your knees. Begging me for more."**_

The blonde moans though the gag, he can't help it, he loves every hit. It makes him feel owned, it makes him feel owned. Every crack is saying _your mine don't you forget it._ Every mark is a signal of ownership and the blonde loves it, his body arches against the feels and he feels the sticky liquid drip down his body. "You're such a pretty whore." Adam whispers and Tommy moans louder into the gag as a final crack of the whip is brought down on his abused skin. "You're so pretty withering and your skin looking like this..." Adam's fingers ghost over Tommy's wounds making the blonde hiss into the gag, his body shaking, and Adam smirks at the reaction. "You like this don't you? You making you scream." Adam whispers against his skin of his collarbone before biting down on it to leave a read mark and Tommy lets a loud muffled cry leave his lips.

Adam pulls away from the abused skin. "Such a pretty little slut." Adam whispers against his flesh and Tommy whimpers into the gag, he can feel every hot breath against his skin, every touch is magnified, he's so sensitive, Adam's hands slip over his nipple ring and his breath hitches and he squirms. He pinches the nipple and Adam smirks, as the bassist's hands pull against the bonds, they twist straining against them as the blonde tries to get some type of friction. Adam's fingers drift over his nipples, flicking the pink nub lightly and the blonde arches his moans muffled into the gag. His throat is dry, and his breathing is ragged from Adam's teasing and flogging.

"_The road I walk is paved in gold. To glorify my platinum soul. I am the closest thing to God. So worship me and never stop."_

He parts his lips as Adam undoes the strap from his mouth and the ball gag drops into the singer's hand. "Don't speak." He whispers to the bassist as he places a heavy kiss onto his sinful black lips. Tommy bites back a moan, as the singer's teeth catch his lower lip and nip sharply and suck on them, Tommy's fingers clutch at the hook grasping it tight trying to fight back the moans as Adam fucks his mouth. The kiss is dirty, wanton and hot; Adam tugs on his hair causing a sharp cry of pleasure to emit from his lips. "_Kinky little bitch._" He whispers against the blonde's pierced ear.

"A-Adam." He chokes on another moan as Adam pinches a nipple hard and he squirms on the hold of the hook throwing his head back in a loud moan. Adam lifts him off the hooks and pulls him by the hair sending him sprawling onto the bed, his hands secured against the headboard. "Adam..."He whimpers, Adam's black nails run down his backside. The fingers tap against the skin of his ass.

"I told you not to speak." Adam's voice is commanding and Tommy bites his lip, as he feels the first hit of skin hitting skin, Adam's hand smacking against his ass. Tommy holds back a cry aches as Adam's hand smacks against his skin. _It feels amazing. It feels good to be owned. To feel like a possession, an object. He likes being Adam's. He's his._ Another hit against the skin, and Tommy falls onto his knees moaning, it feels good. The pain feels so good. It makes him feel alive. Adam hits him harder and his hands pull against the bonds as he arches. _He loves the feel. The burning that it creates. The burning wake that makes him feel owned, he likes this type of abuse._ "Kinky little elf." Adam whispers against his skin hitting it harder and water stings at Tommy's brown eyes but a moan echoes off his lips as he pulls at the cuffs.

"_The wretched blood runs through my veins. I gave up everything for fame. I am the life that you adore. Now feed the rich, fuck the poor.'_

He can feel every sting, every burn in his skin as Adam hits him. He loves the feel of it. Adam knows this that's why he keeps hitting him, making him cry out. He gets harder with each hit, and it doesn't help that he can't see Adam but he can feel everything he does. Another slap. Tommy's going to have bruises tomorrow he knows he's going to. The next slap makes him shudder and fall onto the pillow his erection hitting his stomach. Adam's hand pulls away and slowly undoes the blindfold, and Tommy blinks his vision coming back to his eyes.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing? All bruised and red like that." Adam whispers against Tommy's ear nipping on the earlobe and Tommy lets out a small cry.

The heat rushing though his system is unbearable. It's so hard to bear._ He wants Adam to fuck him so badly. He wants him to make him scream. He wants him to make marks on his body._ He wants him to mare his delicate white skin with bruises, the blonde is so kinky yes. He loves the sight of bruises and scars on his skin. He adores it. "You're so eager pet. So wanton." Adam's voice is husky against his ear and he almost whines but bites it back.

"_**I got, you want. It's just, don't stop. I got, you want. It's just, don't stop."**_

Adam moves back his fingers trailing over the abused skin towards his asshole and rubs his finger against it. Almost teasing. Tommy's breathe hitches, and his body moves on its own accord pressing against his finger, Adam laughs at his reaction and teases him even more "_Adam_!" Tommy's voice is needy, and downright dirty, he's almost past the verge of breaking. _He needs it. He wants him so much._ His erection is dripping pre-cum onto the bed, and he's so hard. _**So hard.**_

The singer pushes a finger into Tommy and it feels so raw to Tommy, and he lets out a low growl. Adam curls the finger in his asshole and Tommy lets out a louder cry moaning as he does so arching into the touch. _He's drowning in the pain and in pleasure; he can't tell what is what anymore. Everything feels so much more intensified from spanking and whipping beforehand._ When Adam curves his finger the right way Tommy's voice raises into a higher cry the leather digging into his wrists creating new marks.

Adam slips another finger into him and the bassist cries out, his wrists pulling against the cuffs even harder and Tommy can feel himself bruise. "_Nrgh Adam!"_ He moans, his thoughts an incoherent mess of words, he can hardly speak right and the tingling feeling is rising at the back of his spine, fuck he's not even in him yet and he almost is ready to come. Adam's fingers brush against that spot and Tommy lets out a scream of pleasure moaning loudly into the sheets.

"_**This is entertainment. Lives are entertainment. You are down on your knees . Begging me for more."**_

Adam glances at the bassist though clouded lusty blue eyes. The bassist is a shaking mess, his back is covered in welt marks from the whip, the scars a red color from the pooled blood that scabbed over. His hair is clinging onto his body; his brown eyes are a deep lust color, his cock hard against his stomach, the leather cuffs digging into his pale skin of his wrists. Adam loves the sight of him like this, he loves inflicting the bruises as much as Tommy likes receiving them. He curves his fingers again and Tommy lets out a wail of ecstasy and the rate he's tugging at the cuffs he'll have more than bruises. "_Fuck me._" He whimpers caught between moaning and crying out. _"Godamit Adam. Fuck me."_ Tommy moans sweat clinging to his body.

Adam's fingers pull out with a slick feeling, but before he does anything he un cuffs Tommy but knows the blonde won't move anyway. Adam doesn't hesitate as he grabs Tommy's hips hard and pushes himself into the blonde and the blonde lets out a loud cry bracing himself on his elbows and cries out. Adam focuses in that certain spot that one spot, _that one that will drive him into blinding ecstasy_. The blonde cries out over and over as Adam thrusts into him hard, deep and raw, and Tommy loves the feeling the pain mixed with pleasure as he screams out.

_**I've got, you want. This is, don't stop. I've got, you want. It just, don't stop.**_

The blonde sees a searing hot white flash before his vision, and the cry is more of a scream that's loud and he can feel Adam's hands over his own as he cries out his name. "_Adam! Fuck I'm-"He_ can hardly breathe right as his body slumps against the bed, the sticky hot liquid drenching his stomach, and the smell of sex heavily lingers in the air. His body spasms his face contorted in pure pleasure, the other feelings lost even pain feels distant. It just feels so good, and Adam keeps pounding into him harder while he cries out, his panting feeling the air and ever thrust makes Tommy get harder and he's so over sensitized already from his orgasm.

When he finally comes into Tommy the blonde is arching again and his breathing is ragged and he's hard again and Adam can see outlines of more bruises that are on his hips. _Oh Tommy is going to be sore tomorrow._ Adam pulls out of the blonde and Tommy lets out a whimper as he falls onto the bed, and Adam kisses his black lips hard enough to bruise and Tommy whimpers into the kiss as Adam nips at his lips and sucks at them. He pulls away with a wet pop and Tommy at this point is whining for attention like the good little slut he is.

"Such a good _Kittycat_." Adam whispers against the flesh of Tommy's abused ass, and Tommy moans, he can still feel Adam's cum dripping down his leg and Adam's breath against his skin. Then he feels it and it makes him clutch the sheets hard, _really hard._ Adam's tongue darts out from his lips licking his ass and Tommy can't even form words. He can't even speak properly its just moaning now.

"**This is entertainment. Lives are entertainment. You are down on your knees. Begging me for more. (Begging me for more)  
Begging me for more."**

The feeling is hot, wet and it's turning Tommy into the moaning slut and withering mess he is for Adam. _Only Adam. _He can feel every breath against his skin and his voice is cracking from screaming and crying out so much. He can feel the flames of desire overwhelming him again, they are destroying him and he cries out loud and long as Adam's tongue destroys him as he cries out. He's breaking apart, he's crying out screaming Adam's name and his body drops limp onto the bed as the fire consumes him.

Tommy can just remember white at this and feel cum on his body nothing else but pleasure; everything is blurred between pleasure and pain. His breathing is heavy as Adam gives him a soft kiss on his smudged black lips. "Such a pretty little elf." Adam whispers and kisses him softly, before settling beside the blond in bed.

"Love you too Adam." Tommy says softly, he's going to regret this for being so raw later but he'll live, he loves the bruises and scars he gets from it.

"Love you Tommy." Adam's voice is low and quiet as Tommy curls up against his chest and closes his eyes, and Adam's fingers are laced with his as he drifts into a peaceful sleep.

_**(I've got, you want. It's just, don't stop)**_


End file.
